


Yellow River

by deanandsam



Series: Sam and Dean fics containing WINCEST. [76]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dominant Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, M/M, Submissive Sam Winchester, Watersports, cock-sucking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:41:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26684605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: Dean wants to try out something he's been thinking about for a while. Sam seems okay with it.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Series: Sam and Dean fics containing WINCEST. [76]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1137065
Comments: 3
Kudos: 125





	1. Chapter 1

The tub was an old-fashion monster, a residue from the years the Men of Letters had first kitted out the bunker. 

Now and then Dean and Sam would abandon the shower in favor of a bath, filling the porcelain tub to the rim with hot water and soaking in it until their skin began to crinkle.

This time, however, the tub was being used for a different purpose.  
There was no water to be seen, only Sam Winchester, in the middle of the bathroom, unbuttoning his shirt under the attentive eye of his brother. Each button was slowly and provocatively undone until Sam allowed the shirt to slip over his shoulders to the floor.

“Now what, Dean? “ he asked his brother.  
“The jeans,” Dean replied, his heart beating faster as his brother languidly denuded himself for his benefit.

Pulling down the zip, Sam let the jeans fall to his feet. Now all that still covered his body was a pair of black boxers.

“Step out of the pants, Sam.” Dean’s voice was hoarse, for he was anticipating what he was going to do once Sam remained in his birthday suit, “then come closer.”

Once his brother’s groin was on a level with his face, Dean pulled down the boxers and cupped his brother’s testicles in his hand, They were heavy and solid, in keeping with the rest of Sam’s tall powerful frame. His brother was perfectly proportioned in every way.

Moving his hold to palm Sam’s cock, he then leaned forward to take it in his mouth. It tasted of Sam, of that brother he loved and obsessed over continuously.  
Sam let out a groan when his big brother’s warm mouth closed around it, all six foot five of him trembling in pleasure, but giving Sam pleasure wasn’t what Dean was aiming for right now and to Sam’s disappointment his brother, after one last affectionate lick at the bobbing crown, ignored the cock completely.

“Get in the tub, Sam, “ he said. “There‘s a ritual I want to perform on you.”  
“ A ritual, “ Sam repeated, a frown marring his brow. “What kind?”

Dean tutted. “I thought we’d hammered all this out, Sam. I give the orders and you obey. So, get in the tub and put your hands behind your head.”  
Sam did as he was told, giving Dean a delectable view of his ass as he lifted himself in.  
Obediently, he clasped his hands together behind his head.

“Now don’t you move or I’ll handcuff you.”  
Sam looked up at his brother with wide confused eyes. “Dean…”  
“Shut your mouth Sam or I’ll gag you.”  
Duly chastised, Sam pressed his lips together and waited.

Taking up position at the edge of the bath, Dean unbuckled his belt and pulled down his zip, but it wasn’t to undress and join Sam. He had something else on his mind.  
Although Sam was curious as to what was going through Dean’s head, he remained silent as he’d been told to.

It had been months now that their relationship had changed, with Dean being the dominant one and Sam the submissive. It hadn’t been a planned decision; it was just the way their relationship had evolved and both brothers were fine with it.  
Dean ordered and Sam obeyed.

Pushing down his boxers, Dean took his cock in his hand and pointed it toward his supine brother.  
“I’m gonna pee on you, Sam. I’ve been wanting to for weeks now though I wasn’t sure if I should. But I know I’m going to get off on covering you with golden liquid instead of milky come, and I want to feel what it’s like.”

Why such a notion should have taken hold of his big brother, Sam couldn’t imagine but somehow the idea of Dean covering him in pee came over as highly erotic. His cock must have thought so too as bobbed to attention, engorging to full height.

Dean gave a satisfied grin. “I see little Sammy has gotten with the program.”

Debating which part of Sam’s lanky body to aim for first, he settled on the wide chest, letting loose a sprinkle of golden liquid which soon turned into a hissy spray impacting Sam’s tanned skin.  
Holding onto his cock, Dean turned slightly, letting the golden shower baptize all of Sam’s body before saving the last drops for his brother’s groin, drenching his genitals.

Taking in the sight of his brother’s damp body, Dean smiled. The reality had been every bit as arousing as he’d dreamed. 

There was only one more thing to be done. He put his cock to Sam’s mouth. “Lick off the last drops, Sam, “ he said. “I think I’m going to like this new addition to our kinks.”  
Obediently Sam tongued the damp crown of the proffered cock, the taste of the yellow liquid still discernible.  
But Sam had no problem doing as he was asked. 

For Dean, he was willing to do and be anything, from the brother that he was to lover, to slave, to any role Dean asked of him.  



	2. Chapter 2

The tonguing of Dean’s cock continued as Sam sucked, now delicately, now more robustly, on the sensitive organ.   
The younger man didn’t need to look up at Dean to know his brother had his eyes closed in pleasure at what Sam was delivering with his talented mouth.

When Dean’s low moan made itself heard, it signaled to Sam that Dean was near to coming and he pumped his brother through the last few seconds until he peaked in orgasm.

The milky come followed the previous drops of urine down Sam’s throat, gold and white both nestling in his stomach. Both parts of Dean he mused happily, perhaps tiny and insignificant drops, still, he held Dean’s DNA within him. 

Sam was more than happy to give Dean all he needed, be it love, sex, or mere kink, and Sam was well aware that although the last of those words was the least important, kink did up their enjoyment when both men felt the need of it.

Almost unconsciously, Sam kept his lips around Dean’s softening cock, In some strange way, it gave him comfort, like a child with a favorite toy that he enjoyed chewing on.

“You gonna let that go?” Dean’s voice was still hoarse from the pleasure the blow-job had given him, but there was a smile on his lips. “I might have to get a made to measure rubber cock so you can chew on it when I’m not around.”

Allowing his brother’s dick to fall away, Sam gazed innocently up at him. “And when would that be? You’re always around, dude.”

Dean leaned forward to caress Sam’s still pee-damp chest. “That’s your fault,” he teased. “I can’t seem to get enough of you. I think you must have cast a spell on me.”

Stretching out his tall body in bliss like a gigantic kitten at his brother’s fondling, he huffed. “If any spells are going on, it’s you who cast it, Dean. Once I lived for hunting, saving people, now all I live for is your touch.”

“Then, I’m going to have to keep on giving you what makes you happy,” Dean replied.  
Noticing that in Sam’s navel, a little pool of pee had lingered, Dean dipped a finger in it and brought it to his sibling’s lips.  
Without a word, Sam opened his mouth and allowed Dean to trail the drop along his tongue.

Sam’s eyes glazed over with arousal and need, his brother’s action only upping it to unbearable levels. His cock bobbed eagerly, pleading to be touched, begging for release.

“Fuck, Sam. You don’t realize how obscenely sexy you are lying in that tub, your cock craving for my touch, your mouth having just swallowed down my pee and my come, your legs splayed like a whore.   
You were born to be fucked, little brother, but only by me.   
If I could go back, I’d never let anyone else touch you, even if I had to keep you chained up in the Impala’s trunk.”

Bringing a finger to his lips, Sam sucked on it seductively, the sight causing Dean to groan.   
“What I give to you Dean, I’ve never given to anyone,” Sam murmured in his sexiest voice. “After all you did get to deflower my asshole and I’ve only ever been YOUR willing kink bitch.”

Dean could feel his cock becoming turgid again. Sam had the power to arouse him even when it shouldn’t be possible.  
“Stop behaving like a whore Sammy or I’m gonna have to punish you.”

Sam merely smiled around the finger in his mouth. “I’ll be looking forward to it.”


	3. Chapter 3

Sam’s eyes followed his brother’s movements as he strode up to the counter. “A double cheeseburger, a Cesar salad, a coffee, and a vanilla latte."  
Dean gave his standard engaging grin to the girl behind the counter. “Two minutes I’ll bring them over,” she said, returning the smile.

The younger man wondered how it had come to this. Brothers who had taken their relationship farther than it should ever have gone and not only did they indulge in a physical relationship, but the sex had expanded its borders into kinks and fetishes that made Sam feel even worse.

Not that he'd ever say no to Dean, he was every bit as on-board with the sex as his big brother was, but at times his conscience pricked him. 

Yet as he watched Dean stroll back to the table, he found his gaze wandering to his brother’s groin. Hidden behind the jeans was a thick cock, one which could do all sorts of things to give Sam pleasure.

Last night, Dean had arranged him naked in a tub and pissed all over his body, a golden shower which had aroused Sam more than he could ever have believed possible, His big brother’s warm pee anointing his skin had felt so good, so exhilarating. Sam wanted to belong to Dean in every way. This was just another demonstration of how much Dean loved him.

Sam's cock hardened in his pants as he recalled how Dean had put his still dripping cock to the younger man's lips. Sam had taken it into his mouth, licking off the last drops of yellow liquid still present. Those drops had tasted of big brother and he'd swallowed them down as if they were the best of wine.

At his return from placing his order, Dean slipped into the bench seat and glanced over at his brother. ”You’re looking kinda weird, Sammy. You thinking about last night?”  
Sam’s cheeks flushed. It seemed Dean could read his mind now! “Why would you think that, “ he replied, trying for nonchalance. 

“Because your eyes have that glazed look that they adopt when you’re turned on. Are you aroused right now, little brother? Huh? You remembering when you had an unexpected shower? “

Sam’s cheeks flushed redder and Dean grinned. His brother could be such a girl at times. “You’re a sexed-up whore, Sammy, even if you still like to play the reluctant virgin card.”

“It’s the fact that we’re siblings, Dean. That’s what bothers me.”  
“It didn’t seem to be bothering you much when I covered you in piss from neck to cock. I’ll bet you weren’t worried about us being brothers then."

Getting up from his seat, Dean circled the table to slide in beside Sam. Stretching out a hand beneath the table-top, he cupped his brother’s groin.  
“I knew it,” he chuckled. “Hard as a rock. You WERE thinking about last night. Don’t deny it. You were a beautiful sight spread out in that bathtub, all that tanned naked skin on show, just waiting for me to caress it with my piss.”

“Dean! Take your hands away. Someone might see.” Sam shuffled embarrassedly.  
“Nope. Nobody can see through wood unless they have Xray vision, so I’m gonna keep my hand exactly where it is until the food arrives."  
Sam let out a groan. Dean wasn’t just cupping his cock but he’d undone a couple of buttons, insinuated his hand inside, and wrapped his fingers around its nakedness, stroking and petting.

As the waitress approached with the food, Sam gave a hoarse squeak. “Dean, please. Stop. She’ll see what you’re doing.”

Disregarding his brother’s plea, Dean kept on teasing Sam’s cock, simultaneously smiling sweetly at the girl as she placed the tray on the table.  
After a puzzled glance at the two men seated rather too closely, she shrugged and went back to the counter.  
“See, Dean grinned. “You were worrying over nothing.” 

He gave Sam’s cock one last pat and removed his hand. “Eat up Sammy. You’re going to need all your energy for later. We both enjoyed our little fetish, there’s no reason we can’t repeat it. Only this time I’m gonna drink down all the beer I can. That way I can cover more of your lanky body before letting you have a taste.”

Sam closed his eyes. Dean’s words were filling him with the desire to be the object of another golden shower.


End file.
